Here There Be Dragons
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: When the Nexus's dimensional storm expands to include the Komungu Jungle, the Rise of the Thorns seeks to tame a new pet: the Dragon Queen. Loose continuation of Tamed by the Thorn's Embrace. Yuri, threesome. One-shot.


Welcome to **Distraction** 's first crossover. I had a lot of fun with this and intend to do more in the future. While I have you hear, I'd like to mention briefly that I am now accepting commissions :3 Check out my profile for details.

Hm... I suppose Dragon Sorceress Zyra is the closest I'll get to Dragon Tamer Zyra. Thank you, Riot. Here's some smut to celebrate. True story: I discovered its existence when the fic was just about finished, hence the rather interesting transformation process/excuse. Here's to hoping it works!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own either MOBA. Thank you, **GrimGrave** , for introducing me to this wonderful world and entertaining my crazy ideas. He also writes for HotS as well as LoL, so give him a look.

- **Here There Be Dragons** -

The Nexus's pull was so great that it wrenched other worlds out of their respective universes and into its dimensional storm—and the fantastical world of Valoran and its outlying principalities were of no exception.

The Komungu Jungle, an overgrowth of carnivorous plants and other such dangerous flora, wasn't so different from the Garden of Terror and its twisted creepers and shambling Garden Terrors, so it was understandable that its one inhabitant didn't notice the shift right away.

No birds chirped and no animals stirred, the few creatures that could survive such a hostile environment confining themselves to the shadows created by the massive boughs of ancient trees. All was still and silent, as if the wind itself didn't dare disturb the faux tranquility that masked the jungle's killer intent.

Zyra, a Champion known on the Fields of Justice as the Rise of the Thorns, was strolling through her expansive domain per usual, her footsteps slow and measured. She was following a trail of scorch marks that had become such a common occurrence that the plants in this region had actually begun to bloom a fire retardant strain. She was smirking, the thrill of the hunt coursing through her veins, though blood hadn't flowed through them in quite some time, replaced instead by a viscous substance that fed nutrients throughout her body. More plant than woman save the more... private areas, she was a force to be reckoned with-particularly on her own turf.

She listened to the gentle whisper of her floral brethren, altering her path based on their feedback, but voices she didn't recognize gave her pause. She knew every leaf, stem, and flower of her domain; these whispers, though similar to the voices of her precious children, possessed a deep timbre that her home did not.

Eyes the same colour and smouldering intensity of the sunset flashed as she cast her senses in a wide net, listening to voices that often went unheard. Something wasn't right. The children who she'd nurtured on the blood of those foolish enough to wander into her territory were uneasy and therefore, so was she.

A gust of wind rustled the treetops, bringing with it the smell of smoke and soil and she gazed upwards, pursing her lips. Was that... a bird? The bright plumage was unmistakable, though she'd never seen a bird leave a sparkling trail in its wake. A bug then? Its wings closely resembled that of a butterfly.

Either way, it was something that /should not have been/ and Zyra frowned.

The niggling seed of concern that had been tickling at the back of her mind came into full bloom as she remembered her reason for being this deep in the jungle in the first place and she took off at a trot. Thick vines rose up beneath her, creating a shortcut over the tangled mass of thorns on the jungle floor and she slid along them, lashing her own Grasping Roots into the canopy as she reached their highest point and swinging at breakneck speed into a clearing that had been freshly made by a gout of sinister purple flames.

Zyra landed neatly, casting out seeds with a flick of her wrist as she approached the purple-scaled dragon that wrestled with what appeared to be a golem made entirely of foliage. It smashed a huge fist into the dragon's side, causing her to roar wrathfully, and Zyra clenched her own, forcing Deadly Spines up through the ground that prompted the seeds that lay there to sprout into a Thorn Spitter.

The plant shot out clusters of razor sharp thorns tipped with paralytic poison and the dragon broke off from her adversary to avoid being needled. She snarled and her enemy groaned, swatting aside the Thorn Spitter as though it was little more than a pea shooter. It seemed the poison, which would have rendered even the huge, scaled reptile unable to move for a few minutes seemed to be totally ineffective against this strange, floral monster.

Despite her apprehension, Zyra was intrigued.

The two circled the clearing, sizing each other up, and the mage planted more seeds, murmuring, " _ **Soon**_ ," upon feeling the hopeful energy thrumming from the earth. They knew it was feeding time.

"Shyvana, bring the creature closer."

The impatient flick of the dragon's tail was the only response she got, but she took that to be a confirmation and began sowing seeds in a semi circle. When she looked back towards the combatants, Shyvana had the golem's arm clutched in her teeth. She whirled, sending the creature stumbling towards Zyra who casted Grasping Roots, prompting Vine Lashers to capture its limbs.

Shyvana took a flaming leap, knocking the creature onto its back, and her nostrils smoked as she prepared a finishing blow.

"Shyvana."

That smouldering gaze flicked to her and the dragon's lip curled over long canines in a silent snarl; flames danced between her teeth. A warning lash from the plant mage's vines made Shyvana growl, but she stepped obediently backwards and allowed her mistress to examine the strange creature that struggled within her trap.

It was unlike any plant Zyra had ever seen. Where had it come from? It didn't seem to be particularly intelligent, thrashing in a vain to escape capture.

There was a rush of hot air and a heavily armored woman stood where the dragon had crouched, her lips thinned into a disapproving line beneath a horned helm with a slotted visor. She tossed her head, the long purple braid that leaked out of her helmet whipping about like a tail. "Don't be foolish, Zyra. It needs to be destroyed."

"Hush."

Again, the dragon woman sneered, but she didn't comment.

Zyra approached the flailing creature, thorn-tipped fingertips glowing red, and the Stranglethorns glowed in response, compressing their prey until the golem fell still, its body wilting and greying as the nutrients were sucked dry. When at last it fell still, Zyra's creepers returned to the earth.

A troubled frown furrowed the plant mage's brow. "That was nothing of our world."

"Meaning?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that quite yet.

The Rise of Thorns went over to her companion, caressing the curve of Shyvana's jaw despite the way she recoiled, glaring. "Come, Pet. I intend to find out exactly what's going on."

"Tch."

...

It was difficult for Shyvana to swallow her pride and work with the mage who took so much pleasure from making her swallow her pride, but she didn't have much of a choice. Though the Komungu Jungle was far from home for the dragon-kin, she'd made the trek down from the fiery peaks of Mount Targon so frequently that the carnivorous plants didn't even react to her passage anymore.

That was enough to make her skin crawl, but the pleased look the mage always gave her upon seeing her managed to dismiss that red flag.

Shyvana told herself that the only reason she kept coming here was to try and best Zyra at her own game, but she couldn't fool herself any more than she could stop partaking in the nectar of the Komungu Jungle's most tempting flower. The woman had learned to love being whipped and bound, her fiery temper temporarily quelled. Though she'd rather die than admit it, she knew Zyra was well aware and that made their every moment together outside of intimacy into a Fury-building exercise.

Flames swirled around her feet as she ran, spurring her onwards. Zyra may have had the mobility advantage of creeping vines and arching roots, but the plants had learned over time, as strange as it was, to move out of the Half-Dragon's way as best they could.

It was odd, but Zyra never seemed at all upset when Shyvana tore a path of devastation through her ancestral home. Once or twice, she had seen the female revitalize a trampled plant or touch the trunk of a gored tree, a far-off look in her eyes, but she had never once punished the Half-Dragon for her willfully destructive behaviour.

Though punishment was a very generous term for the way she handled Shyvana's all too willing body...

Her snort came out in a plume of smoke. This was no time to get aroused. Zyra was several swings ahead of her, long legs cross-crossing as she worked her way through the canopy. The curve of her rather impressive posterior afforded a wonderful view and Shyvana nearly stumbled over an exposed root as her mind once again slipped into depravity.

Curses... This was the mage's doing.

A loud 'crack!' reverberated through the trees and Shyvana slowed to a jog, her dark gaze following Zyra's ascent through the treetops until she couldn't see the other female anymore. Normally there wasn't another living soul around except the two of them and Shyvana preferred it that way. Not because she enjoyed the mage's company, of course, but because she relished the relative solitude.

Shyvana squatted, balancing on the balls of her feet. She had never seen Zyra so anxious before, evident in the silence that stretched between them, and the fact that that bothered her, well, /bothered her/. When Zyra descended, sinking through the foliage like a cannonball towards the ground, the purple-haired woman half rose, watching closely until the mage uncurled, flipping and landing neatly. It was then that she realized she had been holding her breath and that was why her, "So?" came out a lot more impatient than it should have.

Zyra pointed. "The jungle ends 20 kilometers to the west. The trees that grow there are not from this area... Perhaps not even from this world."

That wasn't the strangest thing that either of them had encountered given that they were regularly summoned from their own worlds to fight for the enjoyment of a mysterious and widespread group known as Summoners, but it was certainly cause for alarm. The why and how of this strange new world was unclear, as was the kind of greeting the Champions would receive from the natives-whatever they may be.

They would need to proceed with caution given the situation though the Half-Dragon, better known for her aggressive jungling and ganking practices, wasn't one for the slow and steady approach.

Zyra crossed her arms, her foot tapping rapidly to reflect the nature of her thoughts, and Shyvana nudged her side with her elbow. "I'll lead. Come."

The quiet acquiescence was troubling, but she didn't comment as she took off at a run, purple flames swirling around her feet.

...

The jungle thinned out as they approached the area that Zyra had seen from her higher vantage point and Shyvana slowed to a halt. There was a clear demarcation between their world and this new one: the red-orange tint of the Komungu plants was replaced with blues and purples and a paved path peeked through gaps in the foliage.

Shyvana's nostrils flared, a hot feeling in the pit of her stomach making her blood quicken, and she threw her arm out to stop Zyra's advance. When she received a questioning look, she shook her head. "Wait."

Zyra quirked one of the eyebrow like markings on her forehead and for a moment, it seemed as though she was going to argue, but a shape passed overhead, large enough to block out the sun, and both Champions looked upwards.

Shyvana bared her teeth, a growl bubbling in her chest as she watched a dragon easily three times her size circle the air above them once, clearly surveying the area. It released a cry that the Half-Dragon nearly mirrored on instinct, though she bit her tongue to silence the call.

It had been a formal greeting from a dragon much older than she.

"You're bleeding." Zyra's eyes glowed, focused intently on the rivulet of red, and her lips parted eagerly.

Had she bitten down that hard?

The plant mage leaned in and licked the dribbling fluid, purring quietly as she did so, and Shyvana pushed her off, albeit gently. She spat blood onto the jungle floor and took a confident step over the threshold between Komungu and this new place.

Something ancient and primal stirred beneath her breast, spurring her onward, and she wasn't one to shy away from instinct. Zyra's questioning fell on deaf ears as she shed her human form and crashed through the trees in a headlong dash.

The other dragon would sense her approach just as Syvana could sense /her/ presence as it drew further away with every wing beat-she was counting on it.

(Break)

Alexstrasza of the Red Dragonflight fell like a stone, her wings folded tightly against her back. She flared them at the last moment, circling a few times to diminish the speed of her descent, and landed amidst a field of flowers. Though clawed feet should have crushed the bright blossoms, they actually perked up to meet her, creating a carpet that cushioned her footfalls even as she shed her draconian form in favour of that of a tall, solidly built red-head with two sets of black horns protruding from either side of her head.

Kind golden eyes combed the sky intently, her heart racing. She had sensed, for a moment, the presence of another dragon-one that she didn't recognize as Chromie, a Timekeeper from the Bronze Dragonflight and the only other dragon in the Nexus. Whoever it was, they were following her.

From her vantage point in the skies, she had seen the merging of forest and jungle, which was strange. Typically the worlds that made up the Nexus were connected not physically, but by dimensional rifts that allowed you to pass from one to another. This new region was an entirely different story and not something that Alexstrasza had seen in all her years as a regular combatant on the various Battlegrounds.

The Life Binder, as she was called, pursed her lips thoughtfully. The dragon that approached was female, a youngling by comparison, and while she harbored no ill-will, there was something [explosive] about her temperament that didn't bode well for the greenery that grew as far as the eye could see.

Whether it was friend or foe who approached her, Alexstrasza was prepared to meet the other dragon with the same dignity and respect she afforded all living beings.

Movement from above caught the redhead's attention and a multi-coloured Faerie Dragon came plummeting towards the ground, a trail of smoke following behind it, and Alexstrasza dove to catch the creature. She cradled Brightwing, a fellow Hero, against her breast until the little beast stirred and looked up at her with a grateful grin. Her blue-green little body was covered in soot and the Dragon Queen frowned as she dusted the creature off and set her down gently.

"You'll want to avoid getting caught up in this," she advised Brightwing, to which the Faerie Dragon fluttered brightly coloured wings and was gone.

And just in time for a single person appeared at the edge of the field of flowers, her breastplate rising and falling rapidly with her uneven breathing. The horned helm that covered the majority of her face and clawed gauntlets on her hands were far too warlike for Alexstrasza's tastes, but one shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Greetings, traveler." She felt, rather than saw the Half-Dragon's gaze zero in on her and the ancient fidgeted despite herself, unaccustomed to such scrutiny. "From where do you hail?"

The newcomer didn't answer, though she turned her head to the side and Alexstrasza swore she could just barely see the woman's lips moving. Was she speaking to someone just beyond her line of sight?

When the purple-haired woman approached, her gait slow and purposeful, and Alexstrasza strode forward as well. They met at the centre of the clearing, the redhead towering over the other woman.

"I am Alexstrasza of the Red Dragonflight. And you are?"

"Shyvana." She spat out the name as though it pained her.

"... Charmed, I'm sure." Alexstrasza gave the other dragon another surreptitious once-over, taking note of the smaller woman's combative stance. Tense muscles, particularly those in her jawline and shoulders, suggested that she was ready and willing to pounce at the slightest provocation.

She needed to defuse the situation. Then, surely, they could come to a peaceful accord.

"You are welcome here for as long as you wish, my dear. Be at ease."

When a vortex of purple flames encircled metal-booted feet, the redhead frowned, concerned. "You're destroying the garden. Please refrain from using fire here."

Shyvana bared her teeth. "You don't command me."

She arched an eyebrow. "I am known here as the Dragon Queen. That would mean something in most Flights."

"Dragon Queen?" It was echoed incredulously and Shyvana stamped her foot like a horse champing impatiently at the bit. Alexstrasza's gaze flicked to the woods; something was stirring there, but she couldn't discern just what as of yet. "I've never heard of such a person."

"You'd do well to learn the order of things, child. There are many elder dragons who are not so kind as I."

" _Excuse_ me?" Shyvana took a menacing step forward and the redhead held up her hands in a placating manner.

"It was not my wish to offend you." She bowed at the waist for good measure. "Please accept my apologies."

The Half-Dragon groaned and shook her head. "I can't. You're sickeningly sweet."

" _ **Bloom**_ ," a dark voice whispered from all around them. Alexstrasza sensed rather than saw the deadly plants that took root at the edges of the clearing and she growled in response, a thunderous rumble that made Shyvana's own growl like a kitten's mewl.

Shyvana erupted into her dragon form with a roar and Alexstrasza leaped backwards, her blood boiling in response. The gaunt purple-scaled dragon before her was more metal than beast: it stood, hunched, on two feet and the deep purple wings attached to thin, spike-studded forearms served merely as decoration. A segmented tail flicked back and forth, prehensile like a cat's to help maintain balance between two and four-legged modes of locomotion, and the wicked black talons on her front feet dug furrows into the earth. The burning gaze below large purple horns that curved upwards was challenging, though something that the redhead couldn't place smouldered there as well.

A pang went through Alexstrasza. Could this ill-tempered female be from the Chromatic Flight, a collection of aberrations against nature that had resulted from the madman Nefarian's desire to play God?

The Life Binder dodged nimbly out of the way of a gout of flames as restlessness stirring in her bones. It wasn't often that she met another dragon on the field of battle and that was reason enough to be excited. Dragons were creatures disposed towards violence, at least when they were young and headstrong, and despite herself it was with some measure of pleasure that the redhead surged into her own draconian form.

This time, purple flames met a wave of green energy and the resulting explosion sent a ripple of new growth across the garden floor.

Fascinating... But there was no time to dwell on it because Shyvana was leaping fearlessly atop her opponent, though she was outweighed three times over, and Alexstrasza roared when fangs sank into the base of her throat, the sting of claws latching onto her shoulders following suit.

She bucked, trying to unseat the smaller dragon, but a rope of strongly wound plant fibres lashed around her front ankle. A hard jerk coupled with the weight of Shyvana's thrashing body was enough to send the redhead stumbling and her forward momentum pulled the vines taut, hauling whomever was manipulating them into the air.

Bright gold eyes caught sight of what appeared to be a red-haired woman draped in foliage as she swung by, one leg extended to guide her forward, then up over Alexstrasza's head. In the next moment, the rope was stretched taut across her shoulders and secured at the other ankle.

Just what was this woman up to? Alexstrasza whipped around, snapping at the little pest, but Shyvana bit harder, burrowing in like a tick and forcing the larger dragon to hunch down. As Alexstrasza made a second attempt to dislodge the purple-scaled dragon, she was once again assailed by vines-this time upon her hind legs and across her haunches.

She finally managed to shake Shyvana off, a swipe of her claws sending the other dragon crashing into the trees, and she rounded on the other combatant. The woman was agile, darting between Alexstrasza's legs as the dragon attempted to crush get underfoot, though the powerful gust of wind caused by a flap of gigantic wings made her stumble and fall. Before the Dragon Queen could pounce, a flaming lunge sent Shyvana at her throat again, where the second bite threatened to break the skin.

The crimson dragon raked her claws along the purple dragon's smaller form and, though they were deflected harmlessly by thick purple scales, Shyvana released a bestial cry that sent a wave of heat through the Dragon Queen's massive form.

It was then that Alexstrasza scented it: a dragoness in heat. They circled each other warily, growling and snarling, but the redhead couldn't concentrate on the fight, her senses zeroing in on her foe's mounting excitement. Dragons enjoyed combat, certainly, but was this clash really affecting Shyvana in /that/ way?

On a whim, Alexstrasza rushed the smaller dragon and they locked horns. She easily overpowered the other female, pushing Shyvana backwards until she twisted to avoid being gored and ended up on her back, where she was pinned down.

She was sure of it now: Shyvana's slit was swollen with arousal, the softer purple flesh around it slick.

Before she could help herself, the Dragon Queen growled, blanketing her form over Shyvana's. She had no hope of aligning their slits given the size difference, but a bit of rutting would go a long way-

The primal haze that settled over her brain was dispersed by the crack of a whip vine. The red dragon swiped her tail across the ground, tearing up the sprawling web of thorny creepers that appeared beneath her; a blast of green magic rendered them harmless. She growled when Shyvana leaped on her again, the sting of teeth at her neck taking on a new meaning now that she knew the other dragon was aroused.

With a snort, Alexstrasza unfurled and flapped her wings, taking to the air with no more difficulty than usual despite the added weight. Before she could gain altitude a series of sharp stings needled leathery wings and she balked, giving Shyvana's hind claws time to find purchase on her sensitive underbelly as she took evasive measures. It hurt quite a bit, though the action didn't draw blood, and Alexstrasza roared as she rolled violently through the air. To her surprise the iron grip around her throat was released when her back was parallel with the ground and the flightless dragon went crashing into the trees.

" _ **Lash**_!"

Several plants she'd never seen before-a thorn-tipped vine with poisonous red spines along its length-shot up from the ground, attaching themselves to the tethers across Alexstrasza's shoulders and haunches and it was then that she realized her mistake.

Shyvana was simply a distraction. The little pest she had caught sight of earlier stood directly below her, eyes glowing with the same dazzling heat of the sunset-/she/ was in command here.

Without even a moment's consideration for her own safety, the Life Binder shed her dragon form to avoid crushing the plant mage. The impact with the ground was enough to force the air out of Alexstrasza's lungs and she laid there, dazed, amidst the strange blood-red blooms. The redhead exhaled a wave of green energy and the plants actually shrieked, wilting into vibrant green versions of themselves.

Footsteps approached, too quiet to be Shyvana's booted feet, and the Dragon Queen grimaced. She didn't have the strength to move for some reason, her muscles refusing to cooperate as a wave of numb heat spread from her back to her already restrained limbs.

"This is /my/ garden." The plants that Alexstrasza had just turned shivered and a sharp prick at her hip made the woman flinch. The red tint bled back into the plants as blood dripped a warm path down the redhead's side and she realized, horrified, that the tainted roots were feeding from her.

And their mistress came to stand over her captive, sucking crimson liquid from thorn-tipped fingers.

"Begone." A dismissive wave of the plant mage's hand sent her wriggling familiars back to the seeds from which they'd sprouted.

Shyvana prowled over in human form, a good sized dent in the shiny curve of her breastplate. When Zyra made as if to help her remove it, she growled at the other Champion and stepped away.

"Stubborn." Zyra clicked her tongue, but her glowing gaze slid to Alexstrasza. "Now, what shall we do with this one?"

"Kill her." The Half-Dragon struggled to remove the breast plate, twisting and turning until her fingers found purchase on the latch at the back. It fell to the ground with a solid 'thud.' "Drain her dry like you always do."

Alexstrasza didn't hear that last part, her attention on the almost robotic way Zyra's head whipped towards the purple-haired woman. She latched onto Shyvana, ignoring the grumbled protest in favor of lowering herself to her knees before the other woman and nuzzling the wound that dripped crimson onto the earth. When she began to lick pale flesh clean, Shyvana's growl of protest melted into a throaty purr.

"I hunger, Pet." Zyra nipped a path down Shyvana's abdomen and that prompted a soft moan from the woman who buried her hands in luxurious red tresses.

Alexstrasza tore her gaze away, her body uncomfortably hot, but that didn't stop her from /hearing/ soft, wet sounds and muffled gasps. When the scent of the other dragon's arousal hit her again, stronger than before, the Dragon Queen released a whimper of her own.

Zyra paused to regard her and Shyvana released a displeased sound.

"My new pet wishes to play?"

"Pet"? The title didn't sit well with Alexstrasza. She wriggled, some feeling returning to her fingertips, and a foot came down on her wrist, applying slight pressure.

"Be still."

Gold eyes went from Zyra to Shyvana, who was removing her helm to reveal lovely features twisted into a scowl of disapproval. Her cheeks were flushed and dark purple eyes smouldered.

"Zyra."

"Mm?"

"Finish what you started." There was a barely concealed snarl in the demand.

"I'm weary from our battle." The plant mage lowered herself into a seated position and a throne of vines erupted from the ground to meet her. She was smirking as she crossed long legs. "What if I give you a new toy to play with?"

Shyvana bristled. "I won't-"

"That wasn't a request, Pet. Heed me or be punished."

Were they still talking about her? Alexstrasza's question was answered by the sudden appearance of a pretty pink pussy, framed by a strip of dark purple curls, just above her face, and a knee was braced on one of her horns. She was enveloped by the musky scent of the dragon's arousal, her mouth watering in response, and Shyvana didn't give her a chance to take a breath before grabbing a fistful of crimson hair and pushing her hips down.

And the Dragon Queen ate with gusto, her own sex growing slick as she sampled the unique flavour of Shyvana's excitement. The woman above her bucked, her thighs trembling on either side of Alexstrasza's head, but she made none of the sweet sounds she had made for Zyra even when the redhead pushed her tongue into wet heat as far as it would go, her nose bumping against Shyvana's clit.

After minutes of this, the only indication that the younger dragon had reached climax was the tensing of muscles and the wetness that dripped down Alexstrasza's chin. Then, Shyvana got to her feet, somewhat unsteadily in the wake of her orgasm, and faced her mistress, whose fingers toyed idly with her own sex within the protective petals that covered it. "I've done as you asked."

Despite herself, Alexstrasza was mildly offended. Had Shyvana not enjoyed herself at all?

Zyra chuckled. "Poor Pet. You can't come properly without my touch any longer, can you?"

A snarl confirmed the truth of the statement as well as the Half-Dragon's ire.

"I'll take care of you... But you'll learn to play nicely with others first." Zyra gestured towards Alexstrasza, who managed to crane her neck to look at them. Some feeling had returned to her extremities, but they felt as though they'd been weighted with lead. "She was so obedient when I asked her to take care of you. Shouldn't you do the same?"

"Zyra." A plaintive note crept into defiance.

"Now, Shyvana."

She snorted, a plume of smoke erupting from her nostrils, and rounded on the prostrate redhead. Without any preamble, Alexstrasza found herself being stripped of her hide pants and armored boots; Shyvana crouched between bared thighs, disapproval curving full lips as she cupped the redhead's sex. Her eyes widened slightly, though Alexstrasza wasn't certain if that was in response to the low moan that left her or due to the wetness that glistened in flame-red curls.

Zyra laughed, the smoky sound saturated with equal parts approval and satisfaction. "I may just keep this new pet. Such a promising garden."

Shyvana tensed and the hand that was on Alexstrasza's raised knee flexed, her nails breaking tan skin, but she didn't comment. Instead, she pushed two fingers into wet heat. She didn't ease the older woman into it either, her pace speeding up immediately, and Alexstrasza bit her lip to keep from crying out as pleasure razed her senses. It had been far too long and, though her inner muscles protested the rough treatment, the greater part of her luxuriated in the sensation of being filled. She didn't even realize she had full control of her limbs as her fingers scrambled to find purchase in the earth to ground her against the onslaught of pleasure.

Creepers spread beneath them at an alarming rate, blanketing the native foliage in a strangling wave of crimson, but neither woman took notice.

Shyvana pulled her fingers out, earning a disapproving snarl from the normally pleasant redhead, and nails stung the wound from earlier as she gripped Alexstrasza's hips and flipped her onto her front. She lifted her hips eagerly, earning a rough smack against the curve of her buttock that sent an unexpected bolt of pleasure zipping straight to the apex of her thighs. Alexstrasza hissed as sharp nails dragged along her spine, her hips twitching. A thin sheen of sweat covered tanned skin as she pressed back into long digits, seeking friction with rolling hips. Orgasm threatened to wash over her, evident in clenching inner muscles and curled toes, and the Half-Dragon redoubled her efforts, fucking her partner roughly until Alexstrasza came with a wordless shout.

When they collapsed, panting, the carpet of vines shifted around them, tendrils caressing damp flesh. Alexstrasza flinched when a particularly brave vine brushed against her inner thigh, but Shyvana bolted upright and the plant recoiled.

"Zyra?"

The throne where the plant mage had sat was gone, replaced by a large bulb, like that of a lily, and tinted with the same blood-red of the mage's thorns. It pulsated with the same rhythm of a heartbeat and the fibers that surrounded whatever was within were as soft as skin.

Alexstrasza rested her palm against the bulb, sending out a cautious tendril of magic and she flinched away when the power rebounded, deflected by some great force. She'd gotten a feel for the plant mage's power and this was unlike the thorny hunger of Zyra's magic. It was almost draconian in nature, in fact, and a red flag teased at the back of the Dragon Queen's mind.

Before she could voice her concern to the other dragon, the bulb wilted, releasing a burst of noxious purple energy that coiled from the opening at the top like snakes. The coils coalesced into the glowing shapes of drakes, the thorns that ran the length of their backs oddly familiar, and both dragons backed away warily.

Alexstrasza had never seen such a thing before and a glance at Shyvana confirmed that she too was at a loss.

A ripple went through the part of the bulb facing the pair and, slowly, a clawed hand broke through the fleshy material. A second joined it, gripping the edges of the gap and stretching it open until the bulb split in two like curtains that fell at the feet of a pale woman with blonde hair and elegantly pointed ears. The smirk that curved ruby lips was also oddly familiar and as she stretched her arms above her head, dark wings spread out, too, their span nearly twice her height.

Who...?

She was gorgeous, pale skin only half-covered by a combination of dark scales and a bikini crafted from glossy black hide. The horns that curved from the crown of her head were magenta-tipped, glowing with power, and as she lowered her hands, the drakes that had emerged first curled around her.

"Take it all in, my pets."

Shyvana's jaw dropped ever so slightly. There was no mistaking that dark purr. Before she was even consciously aware of the decision, her feet had taken her to her mistress's side, where she dared to lay a hand on a pale waist. When the blonde touched the appendage, drawing claws up along Shyvana's arm affectionately, the Half-Dragon groaned and stepped into the smaller woman's body, her hands greedily exploring supple curves.

"You've both been so well-behaved... I think you deserve a reward."

Zyra's smile was so indecent, the glowing magenta gaze that traveled between both dragons felt like a physical touch.

"... I have somewhere we can go."

(Break)

Alexstrasza's spacious living quarters, provided by their hosts in the Nexus, had high ceilings, wooden accents, and a big four-poster bed that the frisky dragon women fell into in a tangle of limbs.

Shyvana was upon her mistress at once, stripping Zyra of what little clothing she possessed and Alexstrasza removed her hastily reassembled armour, her golden gaze eagerly drinking in the sight of the entwined women.

When Zyra beckoned, the Half-Dragon cuddled against her side bared her teeth, but didn't comment as the redhead spooned against the mage's opposite side. When Zyra kissed Alexstrasza full on the mouth, a talented tongue sliding along a full bottom lip, the Dragon Queen moaned happily, looping her arms around the other woman's neck and bringing her closer.

Gods above, the mage was a good kisser.

Nails raked along her spine; teeth pricked her shoulder and Alexstrasza shuddered, arching. It felt so much better against bare skin rather than scales, she mused, reaching back and sinking her hand into purple waves. When Zyra began kissing her way down the redhead's front, Alexstrasza turned her head towards Shyvana. She wasn't sure when the Half-Dragon had let down her hair, but the wild look of it suited her. She must have said so aloud because Shyvana blinked then scoffed, but a pleased smirk curved the corners of her mouth. Alexstrasza dared to steal a kiss, tightening her grip on purple locks when the younger woman pulled away and slipping her tongue past lips that parted in protest. Slick wet muscles wrestled for dominance, but the Dragon Queen was placed at a distinct disadvantage when Zyra began to roll rosy nipples between clawed fingers.

Shyvana pressed her advantage and the redhead found herself sandwiched between the two, her heart beating fast. She broke away from the Half-Dragon, moaning loudly when Zyra's fingers, curiously claw-free, slicked through wet heat, the tips teasing her entrance. When she wiggled her hips in silent askance, the blonde bit her shoulder, pulling her hips back so that she was on all-fours and the purple-haired woman reached below to toy with erect nipples.

A "pet" waited until it was her turn, they seemed to be saying.

Alexstrasza cried out when Shyvana's hand came down on the curve of her buttocks again, kneading roughly to soothe the sting a degree before purposefully striking the same spot again. Heat spread from the point of contact in heady waves and the redhead arched her back, pressing into Shyvana's pelvis as the blonde continued marking her neck and the base of her throat with sharp teeth.

They were toying with her. She would go mad if they continued like this and didn't relieve the pressure in her loins.

"Zyra..."

"Yes, Pet?" Zyra flicked her tongue over the reddened mark she had just left and Alexstrasza shuddered.

"May I... _Ah_!"

Shyvana grunted, smacking her a third time, and she buried her face in Zyra's chest, worshipping pale globes with her tongue if only to mute the embarrassingly pitched moans that escaped her as the younger woman began to rut against her backside.

It shouldn't have felt that good-not when there was nothing inside her dripping snatch to rub and thrust against the sensitive spots therein-and yet her inner muscles clenched mightily in response to each meeting of Shyvana's pelvis with her full rear. Zyra's hands toyed with her breasts, the blonde woman moaning her approval of Alexstrasza's treatment of her own, but the redhead barely noticed it through the haze that settled over her senses.

She was going to come. Her inner muscles spasmed as she arched, bucking against Shyvana in earnest as orgasm washed over her. When at last she had the presence of mind to do so, she nuzzled Zyra's breasts, petting the mage's pale thighs as she tried to catch her breath.

That was... "Gods."

Zyra chuckled, parting her thighs, and the Dragon Queen took the hint, burying her face between them and kissing the woman's bare slit.

This strange plant-turned-dragon was unlike anything the ancient had ever seen before. The taste of her sex was nectar-sweet and the scent was divine; Alexstrasza lapped up the wetness that had accumulated there eagerly as the blonde began to buck. Above her, Zyra and Shyvana exchanged a heated kiss, their tongues wrestling.

Before she could bring Zyra to orgasm, the blonde pulled away, pulling Shyvana forward as she did so that the purple-haired Half-Dragon ended up on her stomach. A glowing drake entwined itself around her wrists, binding them tightly enough so that she couldn't move, and Shyvana snarled, thrashing in an attempt to get free. A sharp smack to her rump made her fall still, the muscles in her shoulders and haunches tensing mightily, and Zyra smiled privately to Alexstrasza. She leaned forward and the redhead leaned in to meet her, but rather than kiss the older woman, Zyra murmured, "Keep her mouth busy, Pet."

It was an unexpected request, but not an unwelcome one and Alexstrasza leaned back, petting Shyvana's hair as she positioned her pussy in front of the woman's face. When the purple-haired woman turned her nose up, Zyra smacked her again and she growled wrathfully, but obediently nuzzled crimson curls. Alexstrasza moaned her approval at the first swipe of a talented tongue, though her curious golden gaze remained on whatever Zyra was up to. The blonde was sucking her fingers, really taking the time to make sure each digit was slick, while her opposite hand kneaded Shyvana's hip. Her free hand slid up to the Half-Dragon's lower back and applied pressure until Shyvana raised her ass higher.

Zyra used both hands to part pale globes then leaned in to run her tongue around the puckered entrance to the woman's anus. As she made slow circles with her tongue, encouraging muffled whimpers from the bucking Half-Dragon, Shyvana's oral ministrations paused. Another smack spurred her into motion and Alexstrasza moaned, her hips twitching as pleasure built in her loins.

"Don't you dare stop, Pet." The meaningful look Alexstrasza received implied that she, too, was included in that warning, and she tightened her grip on Shyvana's hair.

Then, the blonde popped a single fingertip past the tight ring of muscle, sliding it in slowly up to the second knuckle.

A thunderous rumble built in Shyvana's chest and she winced, glaring up at Alexstrasza, but her tongue never paused in its steady lapping even as she protested.

Zyra hushed her, thrusting slowly with that single digit and the Half-Dragon began to lick faster, resorting to wrapping her lips around Alexstrasza's clit and applying suction when the redhead's moans increased in frequency. When the Dragon Queen came, shuddering ecstatically, Shyvana moaned, too, her nails digging into the woman's thighs as she lowered her head and raised her hips.

Zyra chuckled throatily, her pace increasing gradually as she felt the purple-haired woman's inner muscles relent in their iron grasp. As the initial discomfort faded it was replaced by a slow, pleasurable burn that shot up along her spine with every twitch of the blonde's fingertip. When a second finger was added, wriggling to ease its entry, Shyvana released a strangled cry, her nails leaving bright red lines down Alexstrasza's thighs as she attempted to ground herself.

Alexstrasza stroked her hair and back, her inner muscles clenching sympathetically as she watched the Half-Dragon get taken. She'd never been one for... that sort of play, but the way Shyvana was bucking and crying out certainly made it seem appealing...

"Pet." Magenta orbs were trained on the redhead, whose stomach flip- flopped in response. If Zyra had been born in her world instead, she'd easily be leader of a Dragonflight. Her air of command was absolute and that was why the Dragon Queen obediently crawled over to the blonde on all-fours, where she was rewarded with a searing kiss.

Shyvana moaned louder, her thighs trembling. The friction of anal penetration was... different from vaginal intercourse in the best of ways and she began to whine and buck, her inner muscles clamping down tight around Zyra's fingers. When a single finger was added to her pussy, thrusting shallowly, Shyvana cried out, a roar that was echoed by Alexstrasza, who grinded eagerly against the blonde's thigh, her head tilted back as sharp teeth and a talented tongue assaulted her nipples.

Both dragonesses collapsed, a pleasant warmth reducing them to purring kittens, and Zyra smirked, crossing long legs and leaning back on her hands. Her drakes coiled around her lazily, nudging her thighs and shoulders, and she ran a hand down her front with teasing slowness. "That was fun, pets."

Gold eyes met purple ones and a silent agreement passed between Alexstrasza and Shyvana. Together, they pushed Zyra onto her back, their intentions to repay their generous mistress ten-fold. Hands groped and kneaded, mapping out pleasurable patterns on pale skin, while one mouth went north and the other kissed a path south.

They didn't let up until the mage restrained them both a second time, out of breath and damp with a mixture of sweat and feminine excitement.

...

Alexstrasza stretched indolently, her frame humming with a satisfied energy. On either side and partially on top of her, Zyra and Shyvana were dozing, their hands entwined over her breast. It was a very cute sight to behold, but knowing exactly where those hands had been and what both females were like when they were conscious shattered any possible innocence. The redhead reached out and petted her bedmates, smiling affectionately when Zyra purred, nuzzling the curve of her jaw, and in the same instance Shyvana batted her hand away, breath coming out as a fiery hot gust over the flat expanse of her tummy. Best leave that one alone lest she get scorched-accidentally or not.

It had certainly been a day of firsts and the ancient welcomed any further experience the duo cared to share with her. She was sore in the best of ways and she still hadn't quite managed to catch her breath thanks to the runaway beat of her heart.

Alexstrasza's eyelids drooped, her body succumbing to the heat of her partners' bodies. She wasn't sure what would happen come the morning, but for now she would welcome the Nexus's new dragons with open arms.

 **-End-**

Thoughts? Comments? Let me know!


End file.
